


Day Number One

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But The Kind That Actually Happens, Finn Loves His Babies, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Her Name's Shara, M/M, Modern AU, Poe Has a Potty Mouth, Post Mpreg, Stormpilot, Trans!Poe Dameron, domestic AU, they have a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe just had a baby, and she's too cute for them to keep to themselves. You have to share something that adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Number One

Once a couple takes their baby home for the first time, there's a grace period of about a day or two when their whole world shrinks down to just the three of them, when nothing matters but the brand new set of dimpled legs and the head covered in curling hair, when friends and family who are dying to meet the new addition hold off, knowing that the proud parents will want to keep the bundle of joy to themselves for as long as possible.

For Finn and Poe, that lasted all of twelve hours.

At the tail end of hour eleven Finn was stretched across the foot of the bed, reading and letting Poe use his butt as a footrest. When the words began to swim on the page Finn tossed the book across the room and smiled up at Poe, who was holding Shara to his chest, trying to get her to nurse without much success.

"Kalonia said the formula was fine, sweetheart..." Finn reminded him.

"Fuck that. If I can, I'm doing it myself." Poe insisted, gently smacking Finn's rear end with his heel. Finn raised an eyebrow and Poe smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I meant to say screw that."

"Still crude. Do I have to write out a list of bad words for you?"

"That just might help." Poe began to laugh but cut off in a surprised grunt, glancing down at the baby with a funny expression on his face. "Oh, wow. She did it." He grinned and rubbed Shara's cheek, looking very pleased with himself. "Is it strange that I'm proud she figured it out?"

"Hey, this kid's something to be proud of." Laughing, Finn crawled up and rested his chin on Poe's shoulder, intending to pepper his face with kisses. Unfortunately his plans were disrupted by an insistent knock on the door. Well, there goes their alone time. Finn still managed to get one quick peck in before he had to roll out of bed. "I got it."

"Mm..." Poe was too busy making faces at Shara to really pay attention to Finn. Not that Finn minded, because honestly? He could watch these two 'till the day he died and never get bored. He cracked a grin and shoved his hands into his pockets, whistling as he made his way into the living room, pretty sure he knew who was knocking.

"Hey, Kes." Finn grinned when he opened the door, accepting the hastily wrapped gift box that was being thrust into his hands. As predicted, Poe's dad was leaning against the doorframe, his battered old suitcase sitting on the welcome mat and Tuck, his service dog, curled up at his feet.

"Hi, Finn. Welcome to fatherhood. And don't worry, I'm staying with the Solos so you don't have to make room for me."

"We could clear out the extra room. It's no trouble." Finn offered as Kes shuffled inside, Tuck trotting demurely at his heels.

"I'm too old and creaky for that fold-out couch of yours." Kes sighed. "By the way, why is it that the grandfather was one of the last people to hear about this? I bet the taxi driver knew before I did."

"We tried phoning you, but you didn't answer..."

"Must've been on the plane. I should've arrived yesterday, but we got grounded in a snow storm over Georgia. Added another six hours to the trip. It was a mess, I tell you. You couldn't have planned to get my son knocked up at a better time? If the baby had been born in May I could've been there in the hospital. When's the last time you saw a snow storm in May?"

As Kes rambled on he made himself comfortable in the kitchen, banging around the cupboards, taking this and that out of the fridge. He kept on talking as he fixed a kettle full of coffee and heated up the cinnamon rolls Jess had left for them in the fridge. "And I thought I was so clever, booking a flight a couple days before the due date. I knew the kid would come early. Dameron babies are strange like that. Can't seem to get out of the womb soon enough..." Kes laughed as he poured three coffees, taking one for himself and setting another aside for Poe. "Speaking of which, where is the little one? Poe hasn't run out on you and brought her along, has he?"

"He probably dozed off." Finn suggested, accepting the mug Kes handed him. "Does that sometimes."

"His mother was the same way." Kes said fondly, his voice fading out into a sigh. Tuck hopped up and rested his chin on Kes' knee, closing his eyes and letting out a huff while Kes fiddled with his floppy ears. "Still strikes me as odd that she isn't here to see this..."

Finn sat down beside him at the breakfast bar and nodded at the steam curling over the edges of his cup. There wasn't much he could say. Neither Kes nor Poe had ever gotten over Shara's death, doubtful they ever would. Finn couldn't quite relate, having spent his childhood being bounced from foster home to foster home since the age of two. He'd never really known his parents. It must be different losing someone you actually knew. Not easier or harder than his experiences, but different.

They didn't dwell on the subject for long. Whenever these two got stuck in the same room it took about five minutes for a conversation to spark about the tangled up WWI politics or the folly of invading Russia in the winter. Yeah, when a couple of history buffs get together they always manage to find something to talk about. They were arguing about whether or not the Somme had been worth it when Finn heard the bed creak and the pad of footsteps in the hall. He turned and smiled as a bleary-eyed Poe shuffled into the kitchen, Shara nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Jesus Christ, Finn. Could you be any louder? Oh, hey Dad, Tuck." Poe rubbed his eyes and nodded casually at Kes, as though it was every day that his father who lived roughly three thousand miles away popped up in his apartment. "Can you hold this?" Finn held back a laugh as Poe passed Shara and a bottle off to Kes, grabbing a cinnamon bun off of the stove as he did.

Looking a bit miffed at the lackluster greeting, Kes bounced Shara in his arms and tried to glower accusingly at Poe, but that proved to be difficult. You just can't look threatening when you're feeding a two-day old infant with a Mickey Mouse bottle. Kes sure tried his best, though.

" _Hey Dad?_ That's it? That's how you greet your old man after he flies across the country to see you?" Poe shrugged and sat down with them, resting his head on Finn's shoulder and smirking at Kes.

"Is that how you greet your son after he spent most of yesterday giving birth to your granddaughter?" he countered. At that Kes barked out a laugh and Shara spat out her bottle, her little face screwing up as she got ready to cry. "Good job, Gramps." Poe sighed. He began to get up, but Finn pushed him back into the stool and retrieved Shara, who had begun to fuss.

"I got her." he assured them. He gave Shara a kiss and handed off his coffee to Poe, who probably needed it more, anyways. "C'mon, baby-girl, it's okay..." he cooed as Shara sniffled and pawed at his chest, trying to latch on to something. "Oh, so that's what you want. Sorry, sweetheart, but I've got nothing to offer you."

"Useless." Grinning, Poe tossed the bottle at Finn, who snatched it out of the air and wandered over to the couch. Poe scratched Tuck on the head and cast a sidelong smirk at Kes. "You've sure got a way with infants, huh? I see why I didn't have any siblings..."

"Lay off, kid." Kes grumbled. For a while the two of them just sat and watched Finn bouncing the baby in his arms, humming a lullaby under his breath as he paced across the living room floor. It was the lullaby Poe had sung to Shara when she kept him up at night with her kicking, a rambling, nonsensical thing he'd made up on the spot. Poe didn't know this, but sometimes his singing woke Finn up, and rather than say anything he had just lain there pretending sleep, listening to Poe's velvet voice light up the dark.

After a comfortable pause Kes shook his head and glanced at Poe, looking about as surprised as Shara had been earlier. "Man, I really am getting old. What've you named the little angel?"

"Shara." Poe said, his voice gone quiet. Kes stretched and sighed, testing the name in his head, rolling it around and deciding it worked.

"Shara Dameron." he agreed. He stuck his tongue out at the baby, who was peering at him over Finn's shoulder. "You've chosen quite the namesake, haven't you?"

"Yeah, well. It gives her someone to look up to." Poe rested his chin in his hands and stared at his daughter for a bit, brow furrowed. "I think she has Mom's eyes." he decided. Nodding, Kes ruffled Poe's hair, making an even bigger mess out of the disheveled curls.

"You did good, son." he admitted. "But getting the baby's the easy part. Parenting's when things get tricky."

"Are you saying childbirth's easy? You didn't push something the size of a football out of your nethers." Poe mumbled around his cinnamon bun. "She was nine pounds." Kes rolled his eyes and knocked back his coffee, laughing into his cup.

"You were ten."

 

\----------

 

"Think she's warm enough?" Finn worried, pulling Shara's tuque down over her ears. "Maybe we should hold off until the storm dies down. I'm sure Leia and Han would understand why we can't come..."

"Paranoid, much?" Poe laughed as he unzipped Shara's onesie. "C'mon, Finn, it's Christmas Eve. Time for friends and family, remember? Besides, Rey's been dying to meet her niece. If we hold off any longer she'll show up here and steal Shara right out of the crib." he said merrily.

Since they'd gotten back home a few days ago Poe's tummy had deflated enough for him to ditch the track pants and hoodies, so he was in a very good mood. And looking pretty damn fine in his rumpled dress shirt and an old pair of faded jeans, Finn had to say. Without really thinking about it he wrapped his arms around Poe's middle and kissed him, one hand smoothing down his back and coming to rest on his ass. Poe rolled his eyes and grabbed Finn by the hair, laughingly tilting his head back and forth. "God, Finn, have you no shame? There's a kid right there..."

"She's asleep." Finn insisted, but he grinned and pulled away when Poe pinched him on the ear. "Alright, alright..."

"Go make yourself useful, would you? I thought you had a pie in the oven." Poe pointed out.

"Oh, shoot..." As Finn ran off Poe shook his head and turned his attentions back to Shara, who was stretched out on their bed with her head lolling at what had to be an uncomfortable angle. He sighed and scooped her up, grinning when she opened her eyes and whined the way she did when she was hungry.

"Alright, kiddo. Gimme a sec..." Poe mumbled, undoing his shirt and humming. After the first couple days Shara had figured out the whole nursing thing, which still gave Poe a little thrill of pride for some reason. "You're really getting the hang of this, aren't you?" he laughed when she pulled away with a hiccup. "I guess that counts as a skill." By the time Poe set her back down on the bed she was asleep again, all tuckered out from the effort that eating took.

"A _thank you_ would be nice..." Poe huffed as he did up his shirt and started to get her dressed. Through it all Shara's eyes stayed buttoned shut, her long lashes dusting the cinnamon ridge of her cheeks. Poe was talking to her the whole time, switching absently between English and Spanish because he figured he may as well get a head start on the whole bilingual thing. "...You sleep all day and then keep us up all night. I just don't get it..."

Shara's belly gurgled and Poe paused in his soliloquy to rub it, taking a moment to lose himself in the silky skin and gentle breathing. Then she let out a happy little burp and Poe laughed, launching back into his previous train of thought. "All you do is sleep. Why the hell are you so tired? You don't do anything." he teased. Shara opened her eyes and smiled, reaching out to him with her perfect dimpled hands. Feeling a bit guilty Poe leant down and peppered her face with kisses, laughing when she made a grab for his hair. "Well, I love you anyways, no matter how useless you are."

"Does that apply to me, too?" Poe grinned and turned to see Finn leant against the doorway, smelling pleasantly of cinnamon and nutmeg from the pie he'd just baked.

"You're not completely useless, babe. Just mostly useless." While Finn laughed Poe glanced at his watch and whistled. "Damn. If we don't leave now we're gonna be late." He scooped up Shara's carrier and gallantly offered Finn his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Finn accepted Poe's elbow with another laugh, linking arms and giving him a modest little peck on the cheek. "They're gonna love her."

"No shit, Sherlock." Finn scowled at him and Poe bit his tongue. "Whoops."

"You're gonna raise our kid to be a potty mouth..." Finn complained.

"There are worse things to be." Poe insisted. "Besides, she can't speak yet." Then a thought occurred to him and he giggled. "Can you imagine if her first word was fuck?"

Apparently the idea was too much for Finn to bear. He shook Poe off and went over to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers and rummaging around, looking for something. He returned a minute later with a pair of sound-blocking headphones, which he secured on Shara's head with a resigned sigh. 

"There. Now she's safe." he looked up at Poe, shaking his head in disapproval. "What am I gonna do with you?"

As an answer Poe grabbed the back of Finn's neck and pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a soft, easy kiss. When they pulled away Finn blinked slowly and nodded, about as flustered as a fully grown man can be.

"Yeah, that works..." he stuttered. Laughing, Poe grabbed Finn's hand and led him out the door, Shara smiling in his arms. As far as Christmas Eves go, this one was shaping up to be pretty damn great.

Sorry,  _darn_ great.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has to wash Poe's mouth with soap I swear to god.  
> Any requests for what these guys should get up to after the Christmas party? I feel writer's block coming on and I wanna be ready.


End file.
